1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved structure scooter comprised of a footboard, a front wheel assembly, and a rear wheel assembly, wherein the front wheel assembly is disposed at the anterior aspect of the footboard and is equipped in the center with an extension plate of a front mounting block that, furthermore, has a support fixture mounted to each of its two sides that are each actively linked to a side connecting rod, and front wheels are installed at the lower ends of the side connecting rods, with a top connecting rod coupling their upper ends; the rear wheel assembly is disposed at the posterior aspect of the footboard and has installed at its center two rear mounting blocks with a support fixture of an actively linked side connecting rod installed to each of their two sides, and rear wheels are installed to the lower ends of the side connecting rods, the upper ends of which are coupled by a top connecting rod, and positional return springs are installed between the center of each connecting rod and support fixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the conventional product is comprised of a spherical handle 41, a topside stem 4, a mounting device 46, a splayed forward frame 40, front wheels 42, a footboard 44, a rear wheel 43, and springs 45, of which the splayed forward frame 40 is disposed at the anterior aspect of the footboard 44 and mounted to each of its two sides is a wheel block 400 that provides for the installation of the front wheels 42, and situated in the center area of the splayed frame 40 are compression springs 45 each positioned against the interior sides of a wheel block 400; the topside stem 4 is disposed at the upper extent of the splayed forward frame 40 and a spherical handle 41 positioned at the upper end of the topside stem 4, and a mounting device 46 is situated between the splayed forward frame 40 and the topside stem 4; and a single rear wheel 43 is installed in the center posterior aspect of the footboard 44; since the structural design of the conventional product is not sound, its operation involves the manual grasping of the spherical handle 41 of the topside stem 4 to control the scooter to the left or right such that when the topside stem 4 is leaned to one side, this results in the application of pressure against the wheel at one side of the front wheels 42 which causes the springs 45 on one side to compress and alter direction, but since the wheel on the other side of the front wheels 42 continues in a straight line, both of the two front wheels 42 are incapable of effectively deflecting synchronously, resulting in rough and unresponsive operating control which not only subjects the front wheels 42 to damaging wear and thus significantly diminishes their usable service life, but also increases the likelihood of hazardous accidental collisions with vehicles, walls, power line poles, people, and animals because immediate changes in direction cannot be executed; in addition, since swerving is manually accomplished by a single hand on the topside stem 4 to control the application of pressure onto the springs 45, with virtually no assistive control provided for by the footboard 44, the grip of a single hand for control and the exerted force thereof in combination with a three-wheel structure is inconvenient, unstable, time- and energy-wasting and, furthermore, easily results in an improperly biased application of force angle and consequent toppling; such shortcomings have always irritated and troubled consumers and, therefore, the necessity of the providing an improve structured scooter is the motive of the invention herein.